icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
London Knights
| arena = Budweiser Gardens | colours = Green, gold, black, and white | championships = 2005, 2016 Memorial Cup Champions 2005, 2012, 2013, 2016 OHL Champions | coach = Dale Hunter | GM = Basil McRae | captain = Christian Dvorak and Mitchell Marner | website = www.londonknights.com | affiliates = London Nationals, St.Thomas Stars | name1 = London Nationals | dates1 = 1965–1968 | name2 = London Knights | dates2 = 1968–present }} The London Knights are a junior ice hockey team from London, Ontario, Canada, playing in the Ontario Hockey League, one of the leagues of the Canadian Hockey League. History Early days–1968 The team was founded as an Ontario Hockey Association junior A team in 1965 as the London Nationals. Prior to 1965, the team's history dated back to the early 1950s, playing in the Western Junior B league out of the Ontario Arena at the Western Fairgrounds. They won the Western Junior B title in 1952 as the London Lou Ball Juniors, after sponsor Lou Ball's clothing store. In 1963 the Toronto Maple Leafs began sponsoring the team, by now called the Nationals after sponsor the Canadian National Recreation Association, an organization of Canadian National Railways employees. The Leafs traditionally had affiliations with the Toronto Marlboros and St. Michael's Majors, however with the withdrawal of the Majors from the OHA and the collapse of the Metro Junior A League, the Leafs were left with one team only. They decided to sponsor the junior team in London, which would play at the new London Gardens and be promoted to the OHA. The league initially balked at the proposition, however, and so the Nationals continued to play junior B, winning the London Free Press Trophy as league champions in 1964 and 1965. For the 1965–66 season the team was finally admitted to major junior hockey. The team's uniforms were copies of those of the Maple Leafs, coloured in blue and white and with a Leaf logo with "London Nationals" spelled out on the front. The Darwin Era, 1968–86 In 1968, businessman Howard Darwin bought the London Nationals (he also owned the Ottawa 67's) as the era of NHL sponsorship of junior hockey ended. Darwin wanted to give a fresh look to the team, and so held a contest to rename the team. Londoner Brian Logie suggested the name Knights, and the team's colours were changed to green, white and gold. In 1970 the team also hired trainer Don Brankley, who stayed with the team until retiring at the end of the 2007–08 season. The team grew from a chronic also-ran in the late 1960s and early 1970s to a contender near the end of the decade. The highlight of the Darwin era came in 1976–77, when a powerful Knights team led by future NHLers Rob Ramage, Brad Marsh and Dino Ciccarelli defeated the St. Catharines Fincups in the conference final on an overtime goal by Dan Eastman to advance to the OHL final against the 67's. However, the 67's were triumphant in six games in the league final. In the early 1980s the Knights descended to a nadir in franchise history, with small crowds and a poor record. However, right winger Brendan Shanahan would soon rise to prominence and help to draw larger crowds. New Owners, New Dawn, 1986–94 In 1986 Howard Darwin sold the Knights and the arena to Paris, Ontario businessmen Jack Robillard, Al Martin and Bob Wilson. The trio also owned the Hamilton Steelhawks. The Knights were sold for a dollar but the London Gardens was sold at market value. The new ownership group modernized the team's logo and renovated the Gardens. Under their stewardship the Knights would go on a run of success. Between 1987 and 1993 the team would finish no lower than third in the Emms Division, including a division title in 1989–90. However, regular season success did not translate into playoff success, as the Knights would never make the league final in these years. Knightmare and Redemption 1994–2000 In 1994 the Knights were sold to St. Thomas, Ontario, real estate developer Doug Tarry, Sr.. He died before the team had played a game under his ownership, and the team was inherited by his son, Doug Tarry, Jr.. Upon taking command, Tarry carried out further renovations on the Gardens including a name change to the "London Ice House." He also alienated a fair portion of the team's fan base by changing the team's uniforms from traditional green and gold to eggplant and teal, and changing the logo to a cartoonish Spider-Man caricature, instantly and derisively nicknamed "Spiderknight"http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/logos/logos.cgi?logo_file=ohl/london_knights_2001.gif by the faithful. The 1995–96 OHL season went down in history as the worst in the history of the Canadian Hockey League. The Knights set a new record for futility by winning only three games all season in sixty-six tries, finishing with nine points and a 3-60-3 record. The years following the so-called "Knightmare" season were improved, but the team was still a long way from the league's upper echelon. Meanwhile, the Ice House was falling apart as the Tarry family had stopped putting money into it as a part of their lobbying the city of London for a new arena. However, the re-signing of former Head Coach Gary Agnew, and the signing of future NHLers Rico Fata and Tom Kostopoulos heralded a marked turnaround for the team's fortunes. In 1999, the Knights went on an unexpected playoff run, in which they defeated the number-one-in-the-CHL Plymouth Whalers in seven games in the quarterfinals and ultimately went all the way to the OHL championship, which they lost in seven games to the Belleville Bulls. The Hunter Era, 2000–present In 2000, former NHL players Dale Hunter and Mark Hunter bought the Knights from (Doug Tarry Jr.) brokered by George Georgopoulos who was negotiating with the City of London for the development of a state of the art mult-purpose entertainment centre and arena - John Labatt Centre (The JLC). The Hunters began the process of rebuilding by firstly joining in the lobbying for a new 9,900 seat arena in Downtown London and putting together a smart scouting network. The Ice House was scheduled to be sold and close at the conclusion of the 2001–02 OHL season, and as a treat for their fans, the Knights changed back to their 1986–94 green and gold uniforms in February 2002. In October that year the John Labatt Centre opened, and new, modernized versions of the old green and gold uniforms debuted. The 2003–04 OHL season would mark the beginning of a remarkable dynasty. The Knights had the best record in the CHL after the regular season, also setting an OHL record with 110 points, but they lost to the Guelph Storm in the OHL Western Conference final. In the 2004–05 season, the Knights broke a CHL record, going 31 games in a row without a loss (29-0-2).http://www.chl.ca/CHLRecordBook/longestundefeatedstreak.html The previous record of 29 games, held by the 1978–79 Brandon Wheat Kings (who went 25-0-4 during their streak), was broken with a 0-0 tie against the Guelph Storm on December 10, 2004. The streak ended at 31 games after a 5-2 loss to the Sudbury Wolves on December 17. The Knights finished the season with 120 points (59 wins, 7 losses, 2 ties), breaking their own OHL record set the previous season. In the playoffs, the Knights started by sweeping two best-of-seven series against the Guelph Storm and Windsor Spitfires. In the Western Conference final, the Knights defeated the Kitchener Rangers 4-1 to win the Wayne Gretzky Trophy. In the OHL finals against the Ottawa 67's, the Knights won the series 4-1 to win their first J. Ross Robertson Cup, and in so doing, ended the longest championship drought in the CHL. That same year, the London Knights and the John Labatt Centre were awarded the right to host 2005 Memorial Cup Tournament, which was played from May 21 to May 29. In the tournament, they defeated the Rimouski Océanic 4-3 on May 21, the Kelowna Rockets 4-2 on May 23, and the Ottawa 67's 5-2 on May 26. This earned the Knights a bye into the championship game. On May 29, the Knights defeated Rimouski 4-0 to win their first Memorial Cup. In 2005–06, the team won their third consecutive Hamilton Spectator Trophy for winning the regular season title, but their run into the playoffs ended with a loss to Peterborough in the OHL final. In 2006–07 the Knights continued their run of success, winning their fourth consecutive Hamilton Spectator Trophy as regular season champions. However, they lost the Western Conference Championship to the Plymouth Whalers. On January 9, 2009, the London Knights made a blockbuster trade. They acquired hockey phenom and future number one pick in the 2009 NHL draft, John Tavares from the Oshawa Generals. The Knights also received defenceman Michael Del Zotto and goaltender Darryl Borden. In return, the Generals got defenceman Scott Valentine, forward Christian Thomas, goaltender Michael Zador, four second-round draft picks (2009–12) and two third-round picks (2010–11). After a strong 2009–10 season, the Knights decided to turn to young players for the 2010–11 season. They traded several veterans for future draft picks throughout the season, and at the deadline in hopes of re-building another contender. On November 28, 2011 Dale Hunter resigned as head coach to take head coaching position with his former team, the Washington Capitals. Brother Mark Hunter assumed the coaching helm. Under Mark's guidance, the Knights won their second OHL title in 2011–12, defeating the Niagara IceDogs four games to one in the league final and advancing to the 2012 Memorial Cup. The Knights finished the round robin in first place, but lost in the championship final 2–1 in overtime to the host Shawinigan Cataractes. On December 29, 2013, the Knights and the Plymouth Whalers broke the newly set Canadian Hockey League attendance record. The Knights and Whalers, playing in the second OHL game of the evening outdoors at Comerica Park in Detroit, Michigan (also the second outdoor game ever played in the OHL), played in front of 26,384 spectators. The Whalers won the game 2-1 in a shootout.http://blogs.windsorstar.com/2013/12/29/spits-top-spirit-6-5-at-comerica-park/ Championships Memorial Cup CHL Champions *2004–05 Champions vs. Rimouski Océanic *2011–12 Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes *2012–13 Finished 3rd place *2013–14 Finished 4th place *2015-16 Champions vs Rouyn-Noranda Huskies J. Ross Robertson Cup OHL Champions *1976–77 Lost to Ottawa 67's *1998–99 Lost to Belleville Bulls *2004–05 Champions vs. Ottawa 67's *2005–06 Lost to Peterborough Petes *2011–12 Champions vs. Niagara IceDogs *2012–13 Champions vs. Barrie Colts *2015–16 Champions vs. Niagara IceDogs Hamilton Spectator Trophy Most Points in Regular Season *2003–04 - 110 points - 53-11-2-2 *2004–05 - 120 points - 59-7-2-0 *2005–06 - 102 points - 49-15-1-3 *2006–07 - 104 points - 50-14-1-3 *2011–12 – 99 points – 49–18–0–1 *2012–13 – 105 points – 50–13–2–3 Wayne Gretzky Trophy Western Conference Champions *1998–99 *2004–05 *2005–06 *2011-12 *2012-13 *2015-16 Emms Trophy Emms Division Champions *1977–78 *1989–90 Bumbacco Trophy West Division Champions *1997–98 Holody Trophy Midwest Division Champions *2003–04 *2004–05 *2005–06 *2006–07 *2008–09 *2009-10 *2011-12 *2012-13 Awards Canadian Hockey League CHL Player of the Year *1981–82 – Dave Simpson *1993–94 – Jason Allison George Parsons Trophy Most Sportsmanlike Player at the Memorial Cup *2013 – Bo Horvat Hap Emms Memorial Trophy Outstanding Goaltender at the Memorial Cup *2005 – Adam Dennis Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy Most Valuable Player at the Memorial Cup *2005 – Corey Perry Brian Kilrea Coach of the Year Award *2003–04 – Dale Hunter CHL Executive of the Year *1997–98 – Paul McIntosh CHL Defenceman of the Year *2004–05 – Danny Syvret CHL Goaltender of the Year *2011–12 – Michael Houser CHL Humanitarian of the Year *1997–98 – Jason Metcalfe CHL Rookie of the Year *2006–07 – Patrick Kane CHL Top Draft Prospect Award *2006–07 – Patrick Kane *2008–09 – John Tavares CHL Top Scorer Award *1993–94 – Jason Allison *2006–07 – Patrick Kane Ontario Hockey League Bobby Smith Trophy Scholastic Player of the Year *1981–82 – Dave Simpson Dan Snyder Memorial Trophy Humanitarian of the Year *1998 – Jason Metcalfe Dave Pinkney Trophy Lowest Team G.A.A. *2003–04 – Ryan MacDonald & Gerald Coleman *2004–05 – Adam Dennis & Gerald Coleman *2015-16 - Brendan Burke & Tyler Parsons Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Top Scorer *1981–82 – Dave Simpson *1993–94 – Jason Allison *2004–05 – Corey Perry *2005–06 – Rob Schremp *2006–07 – Patrick Kane *2008–09 – John Tavares Emms Family Award Rookie of the Year *1972–73 – Dennis Maruk *1987–88 – Rick Corriveau *2000–01 – Rick Nash *2006–07 – Patrick Kane F.W. "Dinty" Moore Trophy Lowest G.A.A. among Rookie Goaltenders *1976–77 – Barry Heard *1989–90 – Sean Basilio *2003–04 – Ryan MacDonald Jack Ferguson Award Top Draft Pick *1996 – Rico Fata Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy Highest Scoring Right Winger *1972–73 – Dennis Ververgaert *1977–78 – Dino Ciccarelli *1997–98 – Maxim Spiridonov *2003–04 – Corey Perry *2004–05 – Corey Perry *2005–06 – David Bolland *2006–07 – Patrick Kane *2012–13 – Seth Griffith *2014–15 – Mitchell Marner Matt Leyden Trophy Coach of the Year *1976–77 – Bill Long *1992–93 – Gary Agnew *1997–98 – Gary Agnew *2003–04 – Dale Hunter *2004–05 – Dale Hunter *2009–10 – Dale Hunter Max Kaminsky Trophy Most Outstanding Defenseman *1975–76 – Rick Green *1977–78 – Brad Marsh and Rob Ramage *1984–85 – Bob Halkidis *1999–00 – John Erskine *2004–05 – Danny Syvret Mickey Renaud Captain's Trophy Team Captain that Best Exemplifies Leadership *2014-15 - Max Domi OHL Executive of the Year *1997–98 – Paul McIntosh *2003–04 – Mark Hunter OHL Goaltender of the Year *2005–06 – Adam Dennis *2006–07 – Steve Mason *2011–12 – Michael Houser Red Tilson Trophy Most Outstanding Player *1974–75 – Dennis Maruk *1981–82 – Dave Simpson *1993–94 – Jason Allison *2004–05 – Corey Perry *2011–12 – Michael Houser *2015-16 - Mitchell Marner Roger Neilson Memorial Award Top Academic College/University Player *2007–08 – Scott Aarssen Wayne Gretzky 99 Award Playoffs MVP *2005 – Corey Perry *2012 – Austin Watson *2013 – Bo Horvat *2016 - Mitchell Marner William Hanley Trophy Most Sportsmanlike Player *1981–82 – Dave Simpson *1993–94 – Jason Allison Coaches London Knights coaches have won the Matt Leyden Trophy, emblematic of the OHL's Coach of the Year, five times. Bill Long won it once, in 1976–77, Gary Agnew twice, in 1992–93 and in 1997–98, and Dale Hunter twice, in 2003–04 and 2004–05. Dale Hunter also won the Brian Kilrea Coach of the Year Award, emblematic of CHL Coach of the Year honours, in 2003–04. The team's current assistant coach is Pat Curcio. Former NHLer, Dave Gagner left the team during the summer of 2008 to accept a position with the Vancouver Canucks of the NHL. As London Nationals: *''1965–66'' - Jack McIntyre *''1966–68'' - Turk Broda As London Knights: *''1968–69'' - Gene Taylor *''1969–71'' - Bep Guidolin *''1971–72'' - Bronco Horvath *''1972–80'' - Bill Long *''1980–83'' - Paul McIntosh *''1983–86'' - Don Boyd *''1986–90'' - Wayne Maxner *''1990–94'' - Gary Agnew *''1994–95'' - Mike Fedorko *''1995–96'' - Murray Nystrom (interim) *''1995–96'' - Tom Barrett *''1996–97'' - Brad Selwood *''1996–97'' - Paul McIntosh (interim) *''1997–00'' - Gary Agnew *''2000–01'' - Lindsay Hofford *''2001–11'' - Dale Hunter *''2011-12'' - Mark Hunter *''2012-12'' - Dale Hunter Notes: Mike Fedorko was entering his second season as Knights' coach and GM in the autumn of 1995. He was fired in October 1995 when the Knights began the season with a 13-game losing streak. Assistant Murray Nystrom took over coaching duties temporarily. Tom Barrett, who had led the Kitchener Rangers to the 1984 Memorial Cup, was named head coach in December. Barrett unfortunately died of cancer in April 1996, shortly after the conclusion of the season. Moe Mantha was originally named the head coach to take over from Barrett, but left to coach the Baltimore Bandits of the American Hockey League before coaching a game. Brad Selwood was ultimately named Barrett's replacement for 1996–97 but was fired mid-season and GM Paul McIntosh took over on an interim basis for the rest of the season. Gary Agnew was rehired at the start of 1997–98. http://www.lfpress.ca/perl-bin/niveau2.cgi?s=sport&p=90431.html&a=1 Players NHL/WHA alumni The following is a complete list of London Knights who later played in the National Hockey League or World Hockey Association. :London Nationals *Jim Blain Barry Boughner *Bob Cook *Jim Dorey *Darryl Edestrand *Rocky Farr *John Gould *Brent Imlach *Rick Kessell *Rick MacLeish *Brian Marchinko *Walt McKechnie *Brian Murphy *Randy Murray *Ted Ouimet *Darryl Sittler *Jim Stanfield *Garry Unger *Bert Wilson :London Knights *Jason Allison *Krys Barch *Roger Belanger *Stefan Bergkvist *Jacques "Jim" Blain *Danny Bois *Mike Boland *David Bolland *Dan Bouchard *Pat Boutette *Brian Bradley *Fred Brathwaite *Gord Brooks *Scott Campbell *Frank Caprice *John Carlson *Billy Carroll *Jeff Christian *Dino Ciccarelli *Gerald Coleman *Doug Crossman *Louie DeBrusk *Guy Delparte *Michael Del Zotto *Brian Dobbin *Darryl Edestrand *John Erskine *Kevin Evans *Rico Fata *Danny Fritsche *Sam Gagner *Gary Geldart *Sam Gellard *Gilles Gilbert *Daniel Girardi *Larry Goodenough *John Gould *Rick Green *David Haas *Bob Halkidis *Jim Hamilton *Alex Henry *Todd Hlushko *Terry Holbrook *Dean Hopkins *Bill Horton *Dave Hutchison *Peter Ing *Dan Jancevski *Patrick Kane *Ed Kastelic *Rick Kehoe *Chris Kelly *Evgeny Korolev *Sergei Kostitsyn *Tom Kostopoulos *Steve Langdon *Drew Larman *Roger Lemelin *Dave Lowry *Dan Maloney *Brad Marsh *Terry Martin *Dennis Maruk *Steve Mason *Dennis McCord *Scott McKay *Sean McMorrow *Basil McRae *Marc Methot *Mike Murray *Rick Nash *Neil Nicholson *Paul Nicholson *Frank Nigro *Lou Nistico *Randy Osburn *Joe Paterson *Matt Pelech *Corey Perry *Tom Price *Barry Potomski *Brandon Prust *Chris Pusey *Kyle Quincey *Rob Ramage *Jeff Reese *Danny Richmond *Pat Riggin *Bryan Rodney *Tom Rowe *Jim Sandlak *Brad Schlegel *Jim Schoenfeld *Dwight Schofield *Rob Schremp *Brendan Shanahan *Glen Shirton *Jason Simon *Darryl Sittler *Gary Sittler *Steve Smith *Brad Smyth *Greg Smyth *Andy Spruce *Nick Stajduhar *Vern Stenlund *Charlie Stephens *Shayne Stevenson *Trevor Stienburg *Danny Syvret *John Tanner *John Tavares *Chris Taylor *Tim Taylor *Reg Thomas *Billy Tibbetts *Larry Trader *Dennis Ververgaert *Mark Visheau *Don Wheldon *Dennis Wideman *Jordan Willis *Bert Wilson *Ron Zanussi First-rounders in NHL/WHA entry draft The London Knights have produced more first overall selections in the NHL Entry Draft (5) than any other team in the world. The Knights also produced one first overall selection in the 1977 WHA Amateur Draft. London is also ranked third (behind Peterborough and Oshawa) on the all-time list of number of players drafted by the NHL, with 142 as of 2007.1 The following players were selected in the first round of the NHL entry draft: Darryl Sittler 1970 8th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs Dan Maloney 1970 14th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks Dennis Ververgaert 1973 3rd overall by the Vancouver Canucks Rick Green 1976 1st overall by the Washington Capitals Scott Campbell 1977 9th overall by the St. Louis Blues Brad Marsh 1978 11th overall by the Calgary Flames Rob Ramage 1979 1st overall by the Colorado Rockies Jim Sandlak 1985 4th overall by the Vancouver Canucks Brendan Shanahan 1987 2nd overall by the New Jersey Devils Nick Stajduhar 1993 16th overall by the Edmonton Oilers Jason Allison 1993 17th overall by the Washington Capitals Rico Fata 1998 6th overall by the Calgary Flames Rick Nash 2002 1st overall by the Columbus Blue Jackets Corey Perry 2003 28th overall by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim Rob Schremp 2004 25th overall by the Edmonton Oilers Patrick Kane 2007 1st overall by the Chicago Blackhawks Sam Gagner 2007 6th overall by the Edmonton Oilers John Tavares 2009 1st overall by the New York Islanders Nazem Kadri 2009 7th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs Vladislav Namestnikov 2011 27th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning Olli Maatta 2012 22nd overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins Bo Horvat 2013 9th overall by the Vancouver Canucks Max Domi 2013 12th overall by the Phoenix Coyotes Nikita Zadorov 2013 16th overall by the Buffalo Sabres Mitchell Marner 2015 4th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs The following players were selected in the first round of the WHA amateur draft: Reg Thomas 1973 8th overall by the Los Angeles Sharks Rick Green 1976 10th overall by the Quebec Nordiques Scott Campbell 1977 1st overall by the Houston Aeros Retired numbers 5 – Rob Ramage 8 – Dino Ciccarelli 9 – Darryl Sittler 19 – Brendan Shanahan 22 – Brad Marsh 61 – Rick Nash 91 - Dave Bolland 94 – Corey Perry Hall of Famers *Dino Ciccarelli *Brendan Shanahan *Darryl Sittler 300 point club The following players recorded a minimum of 300 career points in a Knights' uniform: Note:' GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points :1 Dave Simpson recorded the best single season in Knights' history, when he scored 155 points in 1981–82. Team records Season-by-season results Regular season * 1965 to 1968 as London Nationals * 1968 to Present as London Knights Legend: OTL = Overtime loss, SL = Shoot Out Loss Playoffs *'1965–66' Out of playoffs. *'1966–67' Lost to Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 4 in quarterfinals. *'1967–68' Lost to Hamilton Red Wings 8 points to 2 in quarterfinals. *'1968–69' Lost to Peterborough Petes 8 points to 4 in quarterfinals. *'1969–70' Defeated Peterborough Petes 8 points to 4 in quarterfinals. Lost to Toronto Marlboros 9 points to 3 in semifinals. *'1970–71' Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 8 points to 0 in quarterfinals. *'1971–72' Lost to Ottawa 67's 8 points to 6 in quarterfinals. *'1972–73' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 0 in quarterfinals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 9 points to 5 in semifinals. *'1973–74' Lost to Toronto Marlboros 9 points to 1 in quarterfinals. *'1974–75' Out of playoffs. *'1975–76' Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 2 in quarterfinals. *'1976–77' Defeated Toronto Marlboros 9 points to 3 in quarterfinals. Defeated St. Catharines Fincups 9 points to 7 in semifinals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 8 points to 4 in finals. *'1977–78' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 0 in quarterfinals. Lost to Hamilton Fincups 9 points to 5 in semifinals. *'1978–79' Defeated Windsor Spitfires in first round - series protested. Lost to Niagara Falls Flyers in round-robin. *'1979–80' Lost to Niagara Falls Flyers 6 points to 4 in first round. *'1980–81' Out of playoffs. *'1981–82' Lost to Brantford Alexanders 6 points to 2 in first round. *'1982–83' Lost to Brantford Alexanders 6 points to 0 in first round. *'1983–84' Defeated North Bay Centennials 6 points to 2 in first round. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 0 in quarterfinals. *'1984–85' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 8 points to 0 in first round. Lost to Hamilton Steelhawks 6 points to 2 in quarterfinals. *'1985–86' Lost to North Bay Centennials 9 points to 1 in first round. *'1986–87' Out of playoffs. *'1987–88' Defeated Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 2 in first round. Lost to Hamilton Steelhawks 4 games to 2 in quarterfinals. *'1988–89' Defeated Guelph Platers 4 games to 3 in first round. Defeated North Bay Centennials 4 games to 3 in quarterfinals. Lost to Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 3 in semifinals. *'1989–90' Lost to Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 2 in first round. *'1990–91' Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 3 in first round. *'1991–92' Defeated Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 1 in first round. Lost to Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 1 in quarterfinals. *'1992–93' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 3 in first round. Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 1 in quarterfinals. *'1993–94' Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in first round. *'1994–95' Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 0 in first round. *'1995–96' Out of playoffs. *'1996–97' Out of playoffs. *'1997–98' Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 3 in first round. Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 1 in quarterfinals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in semifinals. *'1998–99' Defeated Sarnia Sting 4 games to 2 in first round. Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 3 in quarterfinals. Defeated Owen Sound Platers 4 games to 1 in semifinals. Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 3 in finals. *'1999–00' Out of playoffs. *'2000–01' Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in first round. *'2001–02' Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in first round. Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 2 in quarterfinals. *'2002–03' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 3 in first round. Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 2 in quarterfinals. *'2003–04' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 0 in quarterfinals. Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 3 in semifinals. *'2004–05' Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in quarterfinals. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in semifinals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in first place. Defeated Rimouski Océanic 4-0 in the championship game. '''''MEMORIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *'2005–06' Defeated Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 2 in quarterfinals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in semifinals. Lost to Peterborough Petes 4 games to 0 in finals. *'2006–07' Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 3 in quarterfinals. Lost to Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 1 in semifinals. *'2007–08' Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in first round. *'2008–09' Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 1 in first round. Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in quarterfinals. Lost to Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 1 in semifinals. *'2009–10' Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 1 in first round. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 3 in quarterfinals. *'2010–11' Lost to Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 2 in first round. *'2011–12' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 2 in quarterfinals. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 0 in semifinals. Defeated Niagara IceDogs 4 games to 1 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in first place. Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 2–1 (OT) in the championship game. *'2012–13' Defeated Saginaw Spirit 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in quarterfinals. Defeated Plymouth Whalers 4 games to 1 in semifinals. Defeated Barrie Colts 4 games to 3 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in third place. Defeated Saskatoon Blades 6-1 in the tiebreaker game. Lost to Portland Winterhawks 2-1 in the semifinal game. *'2013-14' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in first round. Lost to Guelph Storm 4-1 in quarterfinals. Gain entrance to 2014 Memorial Cup as host team. Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in fourth place. *'2014-15' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 2 in first round. Lost to Erie Otters 4-0 in quarterfinals. *'2014-15' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 2 in first round. Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 0 in quarterfinals. *'2015-16' Defeated Owen Sound Attack 4 games to 2 in first round. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 0 in quarterfinals. Defeated Erie Otters 4 games to 0 in semifinals. Defeated Niagara IceDogs 4-0 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in first place. Defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 3-2 (ot) in the championship game. MEMORIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *'2016-17' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 3 in conference quarterfinals Lost to Erie Otters 4 games to 3 in conference semifinals *'2017-18' Lost to Owen Sound Attack 4 games to none in conference quarterfinals *'2018-19' Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to none in conference quarterfinals TBD vs Guelph Storm in conference semifinals Uniforms and logos As the London Nationals, the Knights originally played in the blue and white of the Toronto Maple Leafs. The team's logo was the same Leaf as used by the parent club at the time, except with the words "London Nationals" written out across the leaf instead of "Toronto Maple Leafs". After 1968, the colours changed to green, gold and white, and the logo to a classically-inspired Knight's head with an Old English "K" on the helmet. In 1980 the striping changed slightly, from classical horizontal stripes around the sleeves and bottom of the sweater to large arm stripes and a bare sweater bottom. In 1985–86 the green on the uniforms was darkened and the arm stripes were deleted in favour of broad swathes of secondary colour across the shoulders and down the arms. 1986 saw a total re-design of sweater and logo. Black was added as a secondary colour and the striping returned to a more pedestrian design. The logo was also changed, from a classical Knight's head to a more modernized version on a gold circle with the letter "L". These uniforms were used until 1994. In 1994 the green and gold were disposed of completely in favour of the eggplant and teal used by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. The logo was changed to "Spiderknight", with normal horizontal striping and pointed shouder stripes. There was also a teal shoulder patch bearing the word "London" and a hockey stick. In February 2002, the Knights reverted back to their 1986–94 uniforms as a commemoration of the closing of the London Gardens. The special uniforms were identical except for two shoulder patches, one bearing the 1968–86 logo and the other bearing the 1994–2002 logo. These uniforms were also used for the 2002–03 preseason. For the opening of the John Labatt Centre in October 2002, the Knights debuted new uniforms with the 1986–94 logo, minus the "L" and the gold circle. These were drawn on a home white uniform and a road uniform that, for the first time in team history, bore black as its primary colour. Each uniform also bore a new "shield" shoulder patch. The team also debuted green third jerseys, which featured the word "KNIGHTS" printed diagonally across the front of the sweater. Arenas London Gardens / London Ice House, 1965–2002 *Built : 1963 *Capacity : 5,075 including standing room. *Ice Size : 190' x 85' The London Gardens (see article) was built in 1963 and served as the home of the Knights from the team's inception in 1965 to its closing in 2002. The building was renamed London Ice House in 1994. The last meaningful game played at the arena was in the 2002 playoffs, where the Knights lost in overtime in the sixth game of the second round to the eventual OHL Champion Erie Otters. The last goal in the building was scored by Carlo Colaiacovo. The Knights used the Ice House for their training camp and exhibition schedule for the 2002–03 season and moved out permanently in October 2002. The arena is currently home to the Forest City Velodrome. The OHL Arena & Travel Guide - London Gardens Budweiser Gardens, 2002–present *Built : 2002 *Capacity : 9,090 including standing room. *Ice Size : 200' x 85' The John Labatt Centre (see article) opened on October 11, 2002 as the Knights played host to the Plymouth Whalers. The first goal in the building was scored by Dylan Hunter. The arena, located in downtown London, is the largest in Western Ontario. Tickets for the 2005–06 season in the building sold out in one day, and there is currently a cap on season tickets due to the team's popularity. The OHL Arena & Travel Guide - John Labatt Centre External links *www.londonknights.com Official web site *Ontario Hockey League Official web site *Canadian Hockey League Official web site *www.knightsvideos.com Knights Videos *www.knightshistory.com Knights History *2006 Mayor's Honour's List recipients *London Knights history site *London Knights Blog Site References Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Established in 1965 Category:London Knights